Türelem
by Caty22
Summary: House szülei ismét látogatóba érkeznek.


Türelem

John House a bal lábáról áthelyezte a súlyát a jobb lábára. „Biztosan jól adtad meg Greg-nek a járat számát?" kérdezte a feleségét. Blythe sóhajtva pillantott fel a magazinjából. „Természetesen. Kétszer. Gondolom, a kórház miatt késik." kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. „Itt lesz."

„Fél órája késik," válaszolta John, próbálta visszafogni a hangjában csengő rosszallást. Blythe azt akarta, hogy a látogatásuk jól sikerüljön. Nem akarta, hogy veszekedéssel kezdődjön, de Greg tudja, hogy hogyan érez a pontosság iránt. „Hívd fel, hogy megtudjuk, hogy hol van." Ő ugyan nem használt mobiltelefont, de Blythe tartott magánál egyet sürgős esetekre. „Csak húsz perce késik," válaszolta Blythe, de elővette a mobilját és tárcsázott. Csak megvonta a vállát, amikor nem érkezett válasz a hívásra. "Talán éppen vezet és nem tudja felvenni.„ John nem hitte, hogy egy olyan kis dolog, mint a biztonságos közlekedés megakadályozná Greg-et abban, hogy felvegye a telefonját, de néhány dolog jobb, ha kimondatlan marad. Blythe nem akarta volna ezt gondolni és az ő boldogsága nagyon fontos volt a férfi számára. Megint át helyeze a súlyát és elhatározta, hogy vár még tíz percet mielőtt javasolná, hogy fogjanak egy taxit.

Már három perccel a határidő lejárta előtt jártak, amikor meglátták, hogy egy fiatal nő siet feléjük. Valahogy ismerősnek látszott, így üdvözlőleg feléje léptek.

„House Ezredes? Mrs. House?" A fiatal nő mosolyogva nyújtotta feléjük a kezét. „Alison Cameron. A fiúk kért meg, hogy vegyem fel önöket." Blythe elmosolyodott és megölelte a lányt. „Örülök, hogy újra látom Alison." A férjéhez fordult. „Megmondtam, hogy Greg nem felejtette el." De John észrevette, hogy Allison Cameron kellemes mosolya elhalványodik és ettől megfagyott az ereiben a vér. „Történt valami?" kérdezte. Tudta, hogy a sejtése beigazolódik, amikor a nő meghátrált és a padlóra bámult. „Baleset történt a kórháznál." Mondta halkan. „De House jól van," tette hozzá Blythe rémült arckifejezését látva. „Egy kicsit megrázta, de jól van." John-t ez nem nyugtatta meg. Észrevette annak a jeleit, hogy Cameron nem sokkal korábban sírt. „Mi történt?" kérdezte, lágyabban, mint akarta. Blythe közelebb lépett és a lány vállára tette a kezét. „Baleset történt," suttogta Cameron és mélyet sóhajtott. „Dr. Wilson éppen készült felvenni House-t. Úton voltak kifelé a mentőbejáratnál. Megálltak, hogy elengedjenek egy mentőt, de egy autós nem vette észre őket." A hangja még jobban lehalkult és mélyet sóhajtva folytatta." Dr. Wilson észrevette mi történik és még időben félre lökte House-t. House a rossz lábára esett, de nem lett komoly baja." Blythe megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, de John tudta, hogy nem ez a teljes történet. „Mi van Wilson-nal?" Cameron megrázta a fejét. „Ő már nem tudott időben elugrani."

„James?" hápogta zavartan Blythe."Ő jól van?" Cameron megpróbált bátorítóan mosolyogni, de ez nem igazán volt meggyőző. „Mi az, amit nem mond el nekünk?" erőltette John. Tudnia kellet, hogy mi történt. „Az autó csak súrolta őt, de amikor elesett beütötte a fejét a járdaszegélybe." Cameron hangja majdnem suttogássá halkult. „Szerzett egy elég csúnya zúzódást és egy hajszáltörést a koponyáján, de eszméleténél és tudatánál volt, amikor eljöttem, épp a CT-be vitték." A mobilja csörögni kezdett, erre mindannyian összerezzentek. „Valami újság?" kérdezte, és a válasz hallatán magába roskadt. John közelebb lépett a feleségéhez és megfogta a kezét. „Foreman elindult. Jó. Mi még a reptéren vagyunk. Megyek, amint tudok." Cameron letette a telefont és House-ékhoz fordult. „Beviszik a műtőbe. Belső vérzése van, ami nyomja az agyát." Blythe megragadta Cameron karját. „ Ezt nem értem. Azt mondta, hogy eszméleténél van!"

„Ezt világos periódusnak nevezzük," magyarázta Cameron. „A fejtraumát követő eszméleti periódus, ami gyorsan romlik. Ez általában epidurális haematomát jelez – vérzést a koponya és a dura mater között. Most izolálják a vérzést, hogy csökkentsék a nyomást az agyban. „Agyműtét?" dadogta Blythe. „Oh, Istenem! James!"

„Ez rutin beavatkozás," próbálta nyugtatni őket Cameron. „Ha izolálták a vérzést, fúrnak egy lyukat a koponyán és kiszívják a vért. Most kövessenek. Higgyék el Dr. Wilson a legjobb ellátásban részesül." Felemelte Blythe bőröndjét. „Most elviszem önöket a szállodába vagy a fiuk lakására, ha azt akarják, de nekem vissza kell mennem a kórházba.

„Vigyen minket egyenesen a kórházba." Mondta John. Nem kellet a feleségére néznie a megerősítésért. Majdnem elmosolyodott a Cameron arcán megjelenő kifejezés láttán, de arra gondolva, hogy ebben a percben valaki éppen James Wilson agyát operálja, nem tette. „Minden rendben Allison," mondta kedvesen Blythe. „Nem akarja, hogy ott legyünk, de szüksége van ránk." Cameron bólintott és elvezette őket az autójához.

John ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Cameron egyenesen a fiúkhoz vezesse őket, de tettek egy rövid kitérőt Greg irodájába, hogy letegyék a poggyászukat. Azután Cameron elvezette őket a műtő megfigyelőszobájába. Ott már majdnem fél tucat ember gyűlt össze; John felismerte Lisa Cuddy-t a kórház vezetőjét és egy szőke fiatalembert, aki odajött hozzájuk és Greg másik alkalmazottjaként, Robert Chase néven mutatkozott be. Ott volt a harmadik is, emlékezete szerint Eric Foreman, aki feltételezhetően a műtétnél asszisztált. Cameron említette, hogy neurológus. Volt ott még jó pár ember a megfigyelőszoba végében, Wilson osztályának a tagjai, suttogta Cameron bemutatásképpen. De John szeme csak a fiát kereste és meg is találta; Greg egyedül állt és a megfigyelőszoba üvegének támaszkodott, a homlokát az üvegnek nyomta és mindkét kezével az üvegablak előtti korlátot szorította. Az egész súlyát a ball lábára helyezte, a botja kihasználatlanul állt mögötte a falnak támasztva. Nem nézett fel, amikor beléptek, de John észrevette, hogy a vállai megfeszülnek és leereszkednek.

John hagyta, hogy a felesége menjen oda Greg-hez először. Blythe odaállt a fia mellé és simogatni kezdte a hátát. „Rendbe fog jönni," suttogta. Greg összerázkódott az érintéstől. „Honnan tudod? Neurológiai téren szerzett széleskörű tapasztalataidból?! Figyelmesen megvizsgáltad talán a RTG és a CT felvételeit?!" Blythe nem hátrált meg. „Ismerem James-t,"válaszolta szilárdan. „Tudom, hogy soha nem hagyna el téged." Várt, és amikor a harag elszállta a férfi testéből közelebb lépett és átölelte. „Megígérte nekem," suttogta. „És én most megígérem neked." John nem emlékezett, hogy valaha is látta volna a fiát ennyire szomorúnak. Még ha régen megbüntette is, Greg mindig sztoikus és közönyös maradt. John első találkozásukkor unszimpatikusnak találta James Wilson-t. Lényegtelennek és megbízhatatlannak hitte; már a második házasságánál tartott és még nem volt harminc sem. Greg, úgy tűnt élvezi a társaságát és Blythe-ot elbűvölte az udvarias modora, de John azt gondolta, hogy ez csak a felszín. Következő alkalommal már csak Greg infarktusa után találkoztak a fiatalemberrel. Akkorra már Stacey elment és John látva, hogy Greg hogyan viseli a történteket, nem is hibáztatta a nőt. Greg akkor tett egy kis erőfeszítést, hogy üdvözölje a szüleit, de aztán megint némaságba burkolózott és épp csak válaszolgatott, ha kérdeztek valamit. A lakásban ellenben rend volt és a hűtő tele volt egészséges ételekkel és John csodálkozott, hogy ki gondoskodik a fiáról most, hogy Stacey elment. A kérdése megválaszolódott, amikor nem sokkal nyolc után megérkezett Wilson két nagy élelmiszerekkel megrakott szatyrot cipelve. Greg már fél órával előtte visszavonult a hálószobájába és John észrevette, hogy Wilson milyen aggódó pillantásokat vet a csukott ajtó felé. Mégis, maradt és beszélgetett vele és Blythe-tal, felvilágosította őket Greg állapotáról és megnyugtatta őket. Wilson kimerültnek látszott, de amikor Blythe azt javasolta, hogy üljön csak le és pihenjen, ő majd mindent elrendez, csak mosolygott, a fejét rázta és azt mondta, legjobb lesz, ha megnézi Greg-et. Bement a hálószobába és a résnyire nyitva maradt ajtón át hallotta amint lágy hangon beszélt Greg-hez; beszámolt neki a páciensekről, akikkel aznap a klinikán találkozott. John először nem is volt biztos benne, hogy jól hallja, de amikor a felesége megszorította a karját és könnyes szemmel rápillantott, tudta, hogy jól hall; Greg nevetett. Amikor Wilson felbukkant a hálószobából Greg-gel az oldalán és segített neki a mankóin bebotorkálni a nappaliba, John belátta, hogy ez nem csupán a felszín. Úgy vélte, lehet, hogy Wilson férjnek pocsék, de jobb barátot nem is kívánhatna a fiának.

Lenézve a műtőbe látta, hogy az orvos csoport körülveszi, az asztalt miközben Wilson állapotát vizsgálják. Ekkor egy orvos hátralépett és feléjük fordulva felfelé fordított hüvelykujjal jelezte, hogy a műtét sikeresen befejeződött. John a megérkezésük óta először mély levegőt vett. Rápillantott a fiára, de annak arcán nem volt látható változás. „Mi történik most?" kérdezte. „Most szoros megfigyelés alatt tartják monitorokkal, amíg hat az altatás." Greg nem nézett rá. A szemeit a műtőasztalon, mozdulatlanul fekvő alakra szegezte. „Aztán átviszik az ICU-ra, arra az esetre, ha komplikáció lépne fel." House Cuddy felé fordult. „Azt akarom, hogy Chase legyen mellette. És addig nem vállalok új esetet, amíg nem tudom biztosan, hogy rendbe fog jönni." „Most Ő a maga esete," válaszolta Cuddy. „Hol máshol találhatnék egy olyan neurológust és intenzívest, akiben bízik?" Greg nem válaszolt, de a kezei már nem szorították annyira a korlátot és a testében is enyhült a feszültség. Hátralépett, de a jobb lába megbicsaklott. Chase odaugrott és megragadta a karját, de John közelebb volt így ő tartotta meg a fiát. Talán csak képzelődött, de úgy érezte Greg egy pillanatra ráhajolt, mielőtt újra felegyenesedett volna. Chase átadta neki a botját anélkül, hogy firtatta volna pillanatnyi gyengeségét. John hagyta, hogy Blythe megfogja Greg karját és csendben követte őket a megfigyelőszobába. Amint Wilson-t betolták az ICU-ra Greg felvette a szokott pozícióját a másik ablaknál. „Csak láb alatt lennék," mondta, mikor Blythe megkérdezte, hogy mért nem megy be. Egyikük sem kételkedett benne, hogy hazudik, de nem tették szóvá. Ahogy azt sem, hogy Greg-nek nyilvánvalóan fáj a lába mivel egész súlyát a ball lábára és a botjára helyezte. John figyelte, ahogy a fia a monitorokat figyeli szándékosan nem pillantva Wilson-ra. Mondani akart volna valamit, hogy vigasztalja a fiát, de Blythe volt mindig az, aki Greg-et vigasztalta; John inkább az volt, aki fegyelmezte. Most pedig nem volt semmi ötlete hogy hogyan hatolhatna át a Greg-et körülvevő képzeletbeli falon, amit ő is segített felépíteni. A legjobb, amit tehetett az volt, hogy hallgat, és nem mond semmit, amivel még jobban felizgatná a fiát. Blythe végül rábírta Greg-et, hogy menjenek le a büfébe enni valamit, azzal a feltétellel, hogy John azonnal szól, ha valami történik. Greg hezitált és a szemeit még mindig a monitorokra tapasztotta, de soha semmit nem volt képes megtagadni az anyjától. „Rajta tartom a szemem," ígérte John, Greg bólintott és megfordult, majd, talán még jobban bicegve, mint eddig elindult az anyja után. John nem szerette a betegágy melletti virrasztást; arra emlékeztette őt, hogy mennyi barátot és bajtársat veszített el. De nem emlékezett olyan alkalomra, hogy Greg engedte volna neki, hogy valamit tegyen érte. Kinyitotta az ajtót és habozás nélkül Wilson ágya mellé sétált. Majdnem nem ismerte fel az ágyban fekvő alakot. Ez azért lehetett, mert Wilson fejének bal oldalát szinte teljesen befedte a kötés, a homlokát pedig terjedelmes zúzódás takarta, vonásai pedig teljesen mozdulatlanok voltak Wilson fiatalabbnak látszott, sebezhetőnek, nem olyannak, amire John emlékezett. Úgy érezte mintha betolakodó lenne, mintha kémkedne, mialatt Wilson alszik. De Wilson nem aludt; eszméletlen volt, mert megvédte John fiát. John leült a látogatói székbe, ami nem volt túl kényelmes a kórházi standard szerint. Arra volt hivatott, hogy hosszú órákon át üljenek és várakozzanak rajta, de John remélte, hogy erre nem lesz szükség. Gyanította, hogy Wilson minél hosszabb ideig lesz eszméletlen, Greg annál idegesebb lesz. Látta már a fiát idegesnek, életében túl sokszor ahhoz, hogy újra látni akarja. Dr. Foreman biztosította őket, hogy Wilson műtét utáni felépülése jól halad és az, hogy még mindig eszméletlen várható volt, de John tudta, hogy az idő előre haladtával növekszik a komplikációk lehetősége is. Tény az, hogy minden sokkal jobb lesz, majd, ha Wilson magához tér. John néhány perc múlva felállt és elkezdett körbe-körbe sétálni a szobában. Idegesítő és kényelmetlen csak ülni és nézni Wilson légzését. Soha nem volt türelmes ember, legalábbis a pilótafülkén kívül. Talán, ha türelmesebb lett volna, Greg-et is jobban megértette volna, amikor még kisfiú volt. Visszaült a székre. Most türelmesnek kell lennie. Wilsonért. Az eltökéltségét nem kellett sokáig próbára tennie. Wilson keze megrándult. Aztán a szempillái remegni kezdtek, majd kinyitotta a szemeit egy pillanatra, aztán újra becsukta. Nyugtalanul forgatni kezdte a fejét a párnán és a homlokát ráncolta. John közelebb hajolt hozzá és óvatosan megérintette Wilson vállát. „Wilson? Hallasz engem?" „House?" suttogta Wilson és megnyalta az ajkát. Hunyorogva pislogott a fölé hajoló férfira. „Ezredes." Helyesbített. Körbejáratta a szemét a szobában. „House?" A bal kezével szorosan markolta a takarót. „Megsérült? House megsérült?" John-nak nem kellett orvosnak lennie ahhoz, hogy lássa Wilson eléggé felizgatta magát. „Nyugalom James," csendesítette. „Greg jól van. Aggódik miattad, de jól van. Máris idehívom." De Wilson nem úgy nézett ki mintha hallaná őt. „Megsérült," ismételte. „House megsérült." Megpróbált felülni, erre a gépek tiltakozva sípolni kezdtek. John megijedt és megpróbálta megállítani őt. „Nézz rám Wilson," csattant fel a legkeményebb parancsoló hangján. Wilson abbahagyta a küzdelmet és ránézett John-ra. „Greg jól van. Te vagy az, aki megsérült." Mondta lágyan John. Wilson visszahanyatlott az ágyba, mire a nővér berohant. „Csipogtassa meg a fiamat azonnal," utasította John a nővért. „House" suttogta Wilson. „Úton van, Doktor Wilson." Válaszolta a nővér, törölve a vészriasztást a gépekből. „Csak pihenjen. Vigyázunk önre." Wilson behunyta a szemét, az arca fájdalmasan megrándult. „Sajnálom." Suttogta és újra kinyitotta a szemét és immár tiszta tekintettel nézett John-ra. „Tönkretettem a látogatásukat." John egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét és rátette a kezét Wilsonéra. „Semmit sem kell sajnálnod fiam." Mondta lágyan. Gyengéden megszorította Wilson kezét. „Én tartozom neked köszönettel, amiért megmentetted a fiam életét." Wilson elmosolyodott. „Ez a dolgom uram." Hirtelen ökölbe szorította a kezeit és zihálni kezdett. „Francba." Nyögte. John a nővérre pillantott. „Nem tudna adni neki valamit a fájdalomra?!" „Amint kiértékeltük." Válaszolta a nővér. Wilson fájdalmasan szuszogott. „Akkor csinálja most!"kiáltotta John. „Nem látja, hogy szenved?!" „Az orvos úton van," felelte a nővér és folytatta Wilson életjeleinek vizsgálatát. „Akkor hívja fel és mondja neki, hogy siessen," követelte John, éppen amikor kinyílt az ajtó és belépett Greg. „Csinálj valamit," utasította a fiát. „Fájdalmai vannak." Greg nem vett tudomást az apjáról. „Mondj egy számot," kérte Wilsont, miközben fölé hajolt. „Nyolc" nyögte Wilson. Visszafojtott egy fájdalmas kiáltást. „Kilenc"

„Kapjon 10mg Morfiumot!" utasította Greg a nővért, anélkül, hogy levette volna a szemét Wilsonról. „Kövesd az ujjam," mondta lágyan, követve Wilson szemmozgását. „Jó." Rápillantott az apjára. „Mozgasd a bal kezedet," utasította a barátját. „Most a jobb lábadat." Bólintott, amikor Wilson takarója a megfelelő helyen mozogni kezdett. „A ballt. Jó. Mozgasd az ujjaidat a jobb kezeden." Ismét bólintott. „Mondd a nevedet!" „Wilson. James Wilson. Te meg Gregory House. Azt viszont nem tudom, milyen nap van ma." Greg belevilágított a szemeibe a reflexlámpával. „Mindkettő reagál. Hol érzed a fájdalmat?" kérdezte a fiatal orvost. „Mindenhol." Nyögte Wilson. „A fejem. Az oldalam." Kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett. „Te jól vagy?" Greg átvette a fecskendőt a nővértől és belenyomta a tartalmát Wilson centrális kanüljébe. „Jól vagyok." Figyelte, ahogy Wilson lassan ellazul." És, ha még egyszer ilyet csinálsz, én saját kezűleg öllek meg te hülye marha." „Greg!" Csattant fel John felháborodva. De Wilson elmosolyodott. „Szívesen." Suttogta és behunyta a szemét.

Vége

4


End file.
